


take another picture

by allmywill



Series: i had sex with Nick Rhodes [2]
Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: After developing the photos, Andy can’t help but stare a little too long at Nick’s face.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Andy Warhol, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Series: i had sex with Nick Rhodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	take another picture

**Author's Note:**

> making a series out of this because i can’t resist. you can probably read this without reading the previous fic, but why would you want to?
> 
> enjoy!! title from the Quarterflash song.

Andy spreads the developed photos out before him, shot in crisp black and white. The glossy pictures are certainly delightful to be seen; two men deeply involved, deeply in love with each other.

He picks up one of the photos to study it.Nick’s eyes are closed in this one. His long lashes and flowing black hair make him look rather feminine, perhaps enough to confuse someone who doesn’t know him. His mouth is around Simon’s cock and there’s the subtle shine of a tear on his cheek, mixed with a bit of his ruined makeup.

Nick looks gorgeous. Andy lets himself imagine being in Simon’s place, those lovely pink lips around him...

He sets the photo down. He then selects another from the bunch.

It’s Nick in the lingerie, the straps crossing along his back. His skin appears soft and clean. Andy eyes the beauty mark that’s visible even in the photograph, imagining running his fingers by it.

He tosses the photo back onto the table, feeling hot under the collar. He reaches for another.

This one has Simon’s gloved hands gripping Nick hard as he enters him, his own hands behind his back in the handcuffs. Nick’s face shows the pleasure he feels, while Simon’s is buried in his neck. A lonely rose petal is captured, tangled in his wild hair.

Andy sighs, pushing his glasses up. The photo then meets the rest, a messy collage of glossy black and white on the table before him. He has made duplicates of every print, especially for his Duran Duran collection.

His private Duran Duran collection.

In his favorite photo, Simon isn’t present. Andy can almost pretend that he’s the one causing Nick’s face to contort in that fashion, causing his lips to part from pleasure. If he remembers correctly, Nick is just about to throw his head back in ecstasy. His smoky eyes are staring straight into the camera lens, a beautiful moment preserved in eye catching noir.

Andy holds the photograph, focusing hard and taking it all in. The lingerie leaves Nick’s collarbones on show, yet another beauty mark of his visible. His nipples are covered, though the sheer section of the piece is within the frame: part of his chest decorated in lovely dark lace. His hair is slightly astray. He looks somewhat like a painting, perfectly detailed by a precise hand.

He’s quite the sight and Andy can’t stop staring. He feels a little dirty, a little ashamed to be feeling this way about Nick. But the feeling has grown an uncontrollable amount, and now it’s something he can’t tame, especially as he gazes at his photos.

Nick is just out of his reach, right there and yet he can’t have him. He belongs to Simon, that much is clear.

Andy doesn’t return the photo to the pile. Instead, he takes it and places it upon his bedside table. He smiles as he crawls into bed that night, knowing Nick is coming by to pick up the photos tomorrow.

He drifts off slowly. The keyboardist’s hypnotizing gaze is the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes.

———

The erotic photos of Simon and Nick are concealed in a black envelope. Anyone else would be unsuspecting of what’s really inside. The three of them would all be in a lot of trouble if they somehow got out to the public, the rest of the band as well. The less who know of their existence, the better.

Andy is anxious for Nick’s arrival, checking his watch as the minutes drag by. He hasn’t seen him since the night at the hotel. He half hopes he brings Simon along, so the two of them aren’t alone together. Perhaps that would be unbearable; knowing the opportunity is there but the morality is not.

Andy paces the floor, occasionally opening the envelope to check the note he had written on the back of one of the photos for Nick. It could be a bit risky, and he second guesses himself a handful of times before slipping it back in and hoping for the best.

To his chagrin, Nick arrives at his building alone. He looks gorgeous as always: a dark, well fitting suit adorning his small frame, his hair teased, and his smoky makeup applied to perfection. His lips are painted lavender, upturned as he sees Andy and approaches him in his office.

“Hello, Nick,” Andy greets. “You look stunning.”

Nick cracks a wide smile, beautiful teeth on display. “Thank you, Andy. I’ve really been looking forward to seeing these.”

“They turned out amazing,” he replies as he holds out the envelope. He watches Nick’s face light up, his delicate hands taking the photos.

Silence falls over them for a moment. Andy can tell that Nick is pondering looking at the photos now by the way he’s holding the envelope.

“Open it, if you’d like.” Andy smiles back, their eyes meeting. “There’s a note for you in there.”

“Oh, alright.” Nick moves to lean on Andy’s desk.

He opens the flap and pulls out the first photo. It’s the same one by Andy’s bedside. Nick’s eyes widen. He looks from the photo to Andy. “Wow,” he remarks, gaping at the picture.

“Flip it over.” Andy’s heart is beating abnormally, anticipation driving him wild. Nick is, too.

He does as he says, finding a handwritten invitation.

_ Nick, would you like to do another session? Solo this time? _

Nick smirks and looks up at him. Andy can’t stop staring; his eyes are captivating. He is captivating. He takes a step closer to him.

“So, what you do you say, Nick?” Andy asks, his composure beginning to slip away. It isn’t often that happens.

Nick looks down again, his own face staring back at him on shiny paper. “I would love to. That would be a great surprise for Simon.”

Andy nods. “Oh yes, of course. I’m sure that would make him _very_ happy.”

Then Nick chuckles, tucking the photo back with the rest. “You’re incredible,” he says, “and I can’t wait to work with you again.”

There’s something suggestive in his voice. It makes Andy feel impossibly warm. Before he gets a chance to reply, Nick is leaning in. His lavender lips touch his cheek in a flash; it’s over almost as quick as it starts.

Andy doesn’t know what to say. A lipstick print is left in its wake, he can feel it. Nick is starting to leave, then he turns before he’s too far away to speak. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Enjoy the photos,” Andy tells him, finally recovering enough to speak.

“We _definitely_ will.”


End file.
